Unintentionally Betrayed
by Togepretty
Summary: The Cerulean sisters make a visit to Pallet town. Misty's especially looking forward to seeing one local, but what happens when a rocky past interferes with a perfect present. AAMRN Please R&R*updated*
1. Prologue

**Ages**   
Misty: 23  
Ash: 22  
Lily: 26  
Tracey: 25  
May: 26  
Daisy: 28  
Violet: 27  
Clark: 29  
Delia Ketchum: 39-40   
Prof. Oak: 60's  
  


** Unintentionally Betrayed **

  


Prologue

  
  


"Mimey! Mimey, don't forget to put the lamb in the oven," the ever chipper Delia Ketchum reminded. 

"Mr. Mime!" The proficient Pokemon, always glad to oblige, removed the large lamb that had been defrosting for a day in the fridge, and placed it into the oven. It turned the heat up so the meat could begin to roast, and be ready for the night. Company was coming. 

--------------------

"Would you just stop! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" It was a hypothetical question, of course, but that didn't stop Lily from answering anyway. 

"It's not annoying, it's called preparing. Maybe you should try it sometime. Now where was I? Oh! It's a great honor to, like, meet you, Prof. Oak...Damn it! Why do I keep doing that?" She sighed, frustrated by her constant mistakes, and additions of the word "like" where it didn't belong. 

Her sisters could only roll their eyes, that is, her sisters, except for Misty. Her mind, and focus was on the surrounding trees that zoomed by as the train traveled on it's way to Pallet Town. She was beginning to create a fog, her face remaining glued to the window glass. 

"Prof. Oak, It's an honor to meet you! You're like totally awesome!...uuuuuugh." 

"I swear, you are so lucky we are in a private car, because if not, you would have been pelted with something by now." Violet couldn't help but be aggravated. Two hours of being stuck with her sister was more than enough for anybody. 

Daisy tried her best to ignore her younger sisters' bickering. She turned away from the feuding family members to view the unusually quiet Misty sitting by her side. The elder sister secretly wished she had the gift of tuning hers sisters out the way Misty did. 

"Hey..." Misty heard Daisy's voice as she snapped out of her momentary trance. 

"I bet you're looking forward to this visit.," Misty could hear the knowing tone immediately. She simply smiled. Everybody was aware of what she was looking forward to in Pallet, but that didn't mean that she was going to outright admit to it. 

"Of course I am. It's been a long time since I've been there. It's only natural that I'd be happy to see my old friends again: Tracey; Prof. Oak; Mrs. Ketchum-"

"Ash Ketchum..: Daisy filled in with a grin. 

"Him too." Misty couldn't do anything else but agree. "What's wrong with that?" she asked innocently, pulling at her long fiery hair the way she usually did when she was getting nervous. 

Daisy felt for her sister. She knew how much Ash meant to her, but she also wanted the best for Misty. "Just don't get your hopes up, that's all." 

"Daisy...you don't have to worry. We're just friends...That's all we'll ever be." Misty turned away from her sister's unsure face just in time to see their train pulling into the station. The loud sound of Lily and Violet's arguing died down as the whistle blew, signifying their arrival. 

"Finally! I'm free!" Violet declared excitedly, gaining a glare from Lily. 

Daisy began to collect the luggage that sat at on the shelves above them, and hand them to their respective owners. Then they all filed out of the car, Misty lagging behind, deep in thought. She knew that her sister was right. She knew that her own words were also true. So what was she expecting to happen? Why was she so happy? Because it was Ash. Content with her own explanation, she picked up the pace, and followed behind her sisters as they exited the train and found a taxi waiting to take them the next few miles to Pallet. They later found out that it had been sent by Prof. Oak. 

As they arrived at the large laboratory gates Misty immediately noticed a change. 

"The place looks so big!" The lab. on the hill practically eclipsed the smaller town houses down the street. 

"Well, Misty, that's usually, like, what happens when people say they're expanding their research facility," Lily stated matter of factly. 

"Where'd you here that?" Violet was curious, and so was everyone else. 

"I read it in the Indigo Herald." 

"You read something?!" Lily's younger sister teased. 

"And it was a newspaper?!" Daisy couldn't help but join in the fun. 

"I, like, read newspapers all the time!" she angrily growled out, causing two of her sisters to giggle. 

"Since when? The only thing I've seen you read are fashion magazines." 

"I hadn't read that..." Misty mentioned, almost to herself because none of her sisters were listening to her. They were too busy focusing on Lily and her unusual behavior. Misty's eyes were drawn to the large white building. She felt so strange as she stared up at it's many windows. One of which there seemed to be someone watching them. She tried her best to see, but the glare from the sun was straining her eyes. When she finally managed to block the rays of light with her hand, the figure was gone, if it had even been there at all. 

"And since when are you such an expert on Prof. Oak, anyway?" Lily turned her nose up at Violet's questions. 

"He is, like, an expert on Pokemon, and me, being a trainer, am of course interested in what's going on with him." 

Violet could only stare at her sister, giving her a "yeah right" expression. 

"She is an expert on Prof. Oak, because his assistant is an expert on Prof. Oak." Daisy smiled to herself as her second youngest sister's eyes opened wide in shock, and hilarity at this new juicy piece of gossip. 

Lily's heart stopped at the statement. A furious blush rose to her face. "Your insane!" she turned around and screamed in protest. 

Violet couldn't help but laugh as she thought about the two together. "You l-like the headband guy?! Haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"I do not!" 

"When did this happen?" Violet questioned her eldest sister. 

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know. When he came to visit Misty once." 

"Lily and headband guy sitting in a tree-"

"His name is Tracey!" Lily corrected angrily. 

"You know his name!!!" Violet gasped in fake exuberance while pointing at her sister, who could only give an irritated pout. 

"Hey, Mist, you wanna-" Daisy's amused expression quickly changed to confusion when she turned in the direction of where Misty was standing, and now found her gone. Misty had tired of waiting for her sisters to stop their immature behavior, and had begun to make her way towards the front door of the lab. 

"Hey guys! Would you shut up! Misty's left! Come on, let's go." Daisy instructed as her sisters complied and followed Daisy up the stairs. 

Misty reached the front door, and waited for her sisters to catch up before she rang the doorbell. 

While they waited Lily's nerves got the best of her. She didn't want her stupid sisters, especially Violet, to be blabbing about her...interest in Tracey. She had to make sure that they wouldn't say anything. "If you, like, mention one word about me and Tracey, you'll live to regret it," she warned threateningly. "That means you, Violet." 

She waved off her sister's accusations. "Oh, don't get your underwear in a bunch, I have more important things to worry about than you and your silly headbanded crush." 

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh! I think I hear something." And indeed Misty did, as the door opened to reveal a distinguished looking older man, wearing a warm smile on his face. 

"Hello." 

"Prof. Oak!" Misty called out happily, engulfing him in a hug. 

Prof. Oak was a bit surprised with Misty's enthusiastic welcome, but he was more than glad to accept the affection offered. "Misty, dear!" Prof. Oak let go of the hug to take a look at her. "My, you've really grown into your looks. I still remember when you had that spiky side ponytail, and red suspenders," he joked, motioning to her rather uncharacteristic silky white day dress and long flowing hair. In fact, all of the Cerulean sister's looked quite dressed up for what was said to be an informal meeting. Misty was the only one who's dress could pass for casual, and even that was a stretch. 

Misty blushed embarrassed. "Prof., that was such a long time ago." 

The Prof. and Misty had gotten rather close over the years. While she was running the gym on her own during her sisters world tour, she had often called him for advice and guidance on several matters. He had become somewhat of a mentor, and father figure to her. But because of everyone's busy schedule, she hadn't had a chance to speak to, or see him, in years. 

"These are my sisters." Misty motioned to each one as she introduced them. "This is Daisy, my oldest sister. This is Violet, she's the youngest before me. And this is Lily, she was really looking forward to meeting you." 

"Is that so? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too!" 

Lily, however, didn't take her cue when Prof. Oak offered his hand. She was too busy staring over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of a certain Pokemon watcher. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was there at that time, but she wasn't going to give up. She distractedly shook his hand, and gave a insignificant "hi" as a response. 

Her sisters pretended that they didn't know her, while the Prof. sweatdropped. "Ah, always nice to meet those devoted fans." 

Misty tried to stifle a giggle as the Prof. led them inside, and invited them to sit down. 

"Wow, Prof., I love what you've done with the place. It's so homey, and warm. Not to mention clean. It must be tough to keep a place this big so tidy," Misty commented as she observed the unfamiliar comfy furniture that decorated the living room. Misty remembered how cold, and hospital like his home used to look when she was a kid. 

The Prof. scratched his head, flustered. "Well, actually I can't take credit for the decor. Delia, I mean, Mrs. Ketchum, was kind enough to decorate this place when I had it expanded a year ago. This is all her doing. And I really don't do much cleaning. Tracey takes care of a lot of that." 

"Tracey, as in your assistant Tracey?" Lily immediately questioned. 

"Yes, that's right. He's such a helpful young man. He shows a lot of promise." 

'Yes he does,' Lily secretly agreed. "He doesn't happen to be here today, does he?" she asked hopefully. 

"No, I'm afraid not. He's taken my granddaughter, May, ice skating." Prof. Oak began to pour the sisters some coffee that he had prepared ahead of time, and had ready on the table. 

"Awww, that's so sweet of him." Lily was impressed that not only was he efficient at cleaning, but he's also good with children. 

"Well, it's kind of his job," the Prof. laughed inwardly at the private joke. 

"I didn't know you had a granddaughter as well, Prof. Oak." Misty thought that Gary was his only grandchild. 

"Oh yes, May is Gary's sister," he explained as he handed each of the ladies their coffee and offered some biscuits that only Misty accepted. If it was a desert made with anything more than flour and water, the Cerulean sisters wouldn't eat it. They had to watch their figures, and, unfortunately, Misty was the only one blessed with the ability to eat anything and never gain a pound. 

"So, Prof. Oak, when do we get to meet this famous water Pokemon specialist that you told us about?" Daisy wondered. 

The main reason for their visit to Pallet Town was to get a project up and running. A project that would make people aware that several water Pokemon species were in danger of soon becoming extinct. Mastering in water Pokemon was becoming a common goal for many young trainers today, thanks to the popularity of the Cerulean sisters, and the competitiveness and difficulty of the Whirl Cup competition. This would be a good thing, except that there have now been fewer and fewer water Pokemon in the wild. And the ones that were domesticated were not being bread to increase the population. 

"He'll be joining us in a few moments. He's just taking care of something in the lab. He told me that he's very eager to meet you all." 

"Especially you, Ms. Yawa." 

Daisy practically jumped out of her chair as she felt the warm, soft whisper tickle her ear. She quickly turned around to see a tall, blond, blue-eyed gentleman smirking at her. Her heart got caught in her throat. 

"There you are." Prof. Oak and the remaining three sisters all stood up to meet this intriguing stranger. "Ladies, this is Clark Finstein. Clark, these, as you know, are the Cerulean Sisters." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last." He bowed in gentleman-like fashion, but his eyes never left Daisy, who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. 

"We have much to discuss. Please, sit down." He took Daisy by the hand and gently pulled her down onto the couch, as he took a seat beside her. Lily, Violet, and Misty felt invisible. They also took their seats, but it was clear that the only one this guy wanted to discuss anything with was Daisy. Prof. Oak was also aware of where Clark's attention lay, and he wasn't about to keep his opinions to himself, the way the Cerulean sister's were doing. 

"A little forward, aren't you? Could we please discuss the matter at hand, and leave the flirting for another time." Finally, Clark turned away from Daisy, much to her relief, to address the Prof. His self-confidence was a little shaken by the Prof.'s stare, but the cocky smile still occupied his face. 

"Trust me, Prof., I'm not the one you have to worry about distracting any of the Cerulean sisters from the project. It's that farm hand of yours that you should be lecturing." 

Prof. Oak knew just who the water Pokemon specialist was referring to, but it was obvious by his next comment, and defensive tone that he didn't want to get into the subject. "Let's leave him out of this, shall we? That boy is another matter entirely." 

"I don't know. Ketchum's hormones have been in overdrive ever since he heard about their visit. I'd watch out for him, girls. Apparently, he has a reputation of being quite a charmer. And from what I hear, he just can't keep away from trouble. Not that he's trying to, right?" he seemed like he was joking, but his eyes were so serious as he voiced his opinion. 

'Ketchum?' That name immediately struck a cord with Misty. She thought that Clark couldn't possibly be talking about Ash. The words "Ash" and "hormones" just didn't belong together. And why would they need to watch out for him? At that moment, Misty could have sworn she saw an arm disappear behind the door frame across the room. This was the second time that day that she felt like she was being watched. The feeling irked her to no end, but her curious nature urged her to get closer. A shadow was still slightly visible. Someone was definitely there. 

"Yes, well, that's really none of our business." 

"Quite right, Prof. We'll let the ladies judge for themselves when they get reacquainted with him later." While Clark spoke, he made sure to look directly at Misty. 

Misty's interest, and heartbeat increased as he stared at her. What was going on? What did he know? Something told her this visit was going bring up a lot of unexpected surprises, and this was only the beginning. 

  


To be continued... 

  


A/N: Hey people! Yes, this is a new story from me. And yes, there will be several chapters to this, with no real clear ending in site at the moment. But don't worry, that's a long way from now. As you can see by the genre this will be a drama, in every sense of the word, except for a few humorous scenes that I just can't resist but add in. ^^ Not to mention that this story will probably have more pairings than anything else I've ever written. To list a few, there's Pokeshipping, Eldershipping, Neighborshipping, etc...And another pairing that I'd prefer remained a secret for now. *evil grin* Also, this story is going to be pretty slow moving, so I hope that if you like this story so far you'll bear with me through the next chapter as well. I promise that it gets a lot more interesting once Ash enters the picture. ^_^   
Next Chapter: Ash finally makes an appearance. Was Clark exaggerating, or is Ash really all that he said he is? And what exactly makes Ash second guess himself on his actions and feelings towards Misty? And what happens when Lily sees that May Oak is a little more than she pictured?   
Anyway, since it should be expected of me by now, I'll just say it and get it over with. Please review! ^_^


	2. Mystifying Flirtation

A/N: Wow. I can't believe such an uneventful first chapter(now changed to the Prologue) earned so many reviews. I'm so happy people are interested in this and I'm extremely grateful to everyone who took the time to read and review it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much. ^_^ 

  
  


Chapter 1

  


Mystifying Flirtation

  
  


Conversation of Ketchum ceased almost immediately after Clark's unusual comment. This left Misty both relieved, and anxious all at once. If Ash was indeed what Clark implied he was, then perhaps Misty wouldn't enjoy this trip as much as she previously thought. It would also explain quite a lot from the past. She worriedly stared at the half-empty cup of coffee in her hand, her thoughts momentarily interrupted by Lily's question. 

"So, like, what do you suggest we do to educate the public?" she queried thoughtfully. 

Clark's reaction surprised the Cerulean sisters, as he extravagantly stood up and declared passionately, "The only way we can save our beloved Water Pokemon, and stop the quickly increasing problem at hand, is to spread the word. I, being the influential speaker that I am, would be glad to lead the way across the regions, holding seminars with the purpose of making the people aware of our worries." Clark took Daisy's hands and lifted her up so he was staring into her eyes. "With your help, together," his voice full of determination, "I'm sure we can make a difference." 

Daisy wasn't sure if she should be inspired, or afraid. 

The Prof. agreed with Clark's plan of holding seminars, but he wasn't a bit impressed with his delivery of the idea. He rolled his eyes in Misty's direction, making her snicker in the process. 

"So," the professor interjected, "what my enthusiastic colleague here is trying to say, is that it would be great if you ladies would sponsor these meetings. The Sensational Sister's name holds a lot of power, so the project would benefit greatly if you were involved," the Prof. admitted. 

Violet smirked. "In other words, you want our publicity," she stated with an air of superiority. 

"Violet!" Misty reprimanded, embarrassed by her older sister's tone. "Of course, Professor, we'd be happy to use any pull we have to help with the cause," she offered apologetically. 

"I agree, if our popularity can help reduce the extinction of Water Pokemon, than I for one am more than willing to participate," said Daisy, ignoring the water Pokemon specialist eyeing her. 

"Thank you, ladies. We greatly appreciate it." 

Misty and Daisy looked to their other two sisters expectantly. 

Violet sunk into the cushioned armchair, a look of contempt plastered across her face. "Fine, what ever, I'm in." Violet made her disinterest blatantly obvious. 

Misty was beginning to wonder about Violet, because this wasn't the first time she seemed unhappy about something the sister's were doing together. But she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly was bothering her. 

"Um...Professor, will your assistant...I think his name was Tracey, right?" Prof. Oak tried to issue a reply, but Lily, already knowing the answer, continued on. "Anyway, will he be helping with this project?" Such an innocent question, for someone with such impure intentions. 

The sisters exchanged a knowing glance. 

"Absolutely! As my assistant he will be just as involved in the project as I am." 

Lily tried to stifle her excitement. " Well, that's...good to know-I'm in!" 

For once, Clark's attention strayed away from Daisy, as he surveyed the group. It seemed the sister's were all in agreement, although, he was sure by the attitude displayed by some, that it would be quite easy to stray them away from the project. Now he just had to wait and see what would happen when the unpredictable element came into play. His eyes stopped to focus on the pleasantly chatting Misty. 

The group's conversation picked up as they began to discuss locations they had planned for the seminars. The polite discussion went on for at least a half-hour, but a few intrusive noises quickly discontinued the chatting. Sounds a someone running up and down the staircase, and loud thuds in the back of the house startled the sisters, who didn't know what to make of these earthquake-like rumbles. 

The professor inwardly sighed, while Clark grinned at the ladies. 

"It appears farm-hand Ketchum has started his chores quite early today." 

At the mention of Ash's name, Misty once again felt her heart begin to beat just a bit quicker. 

Clark was satisfied to have gotten Misty's attention.. "I think we have accomplished enough for today. I'm sure the ladies would like to settle in and relax. They must be at least a little tired from their long trip. So, how's about we call it a day?" 

"Um..." Prof. Oak hesitated for a moment. "I suppose, although it's early yet..." 

"Your bags are still sitting out in the hall. Why don't we get Ketchum to take care of that? I believe he should be outside right now, feeding the animals. I understand that's his job when Tracey is away." 

The Prof. realized he was speaking to himself when he saw that the sisters were being led to the outdoor Pokemon Reserve by Clark. His arms were draped over both Daisy and Misty, while Violet lagged behind. Lily, who was still seated, immediately caught up with the rest when hearing Tracey's name. The Professor thought about Ash's attitude, and he couldn't help but come to the same conclusion. 'This is not going to end well.' Reluctantly he left his seat, and followed the group. 

As they walked outside they all took in the view. This was the first time Misty's sisters had visited Prof. Oak's place, so this was a new experience for them, but for Misty it brought back old memories. The Reserve was just as she remembered it. Different habitats were scattered around the multi-acre estate, and the Pokemon were free to roam, run, and play to their heart's content. 

Understandably, Pokemon were everywhere they looked. But what caught Misty's attention was a group of baby Pokemon that were gathered by a nearby tree. They were crying out playfully, as they jumped about and stared at the figure above them. 

That's when she saw him. She carefully examined his chestnut eyes, his cheeky smile, and his athletic-looking torso. His messy black hair dangled freely away from his head, as he hung upside-down from a tree like a Manky-his legs supporting the rest of his body. He did various tricks, swinging around the branch in an attempt to make the baby Pokemon underneath him laugh. Unfortunately, he only managed to succeed when the tree limb broke, and he just barely missed landing on the pile of Pokemon manure nearby. The Pokemon giggled away, as did the ladies in the group, while Ash attempted to collect himself from the ground. 

Ash stood upright, brushing himself off as best he could considering the amount of dirt and grass stains on his clothes. It didn't look like he was too upset, though. Probably because he was just wearing a pair of old ratty jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. Hearing the ladies giggling lead Ash to observe the group a few yards ahead of him. 

Prof. Oak walked out into the Reserve just in time to see Ash greeting the ladies. He wanted to hope for the best, but knowing Ash's view of Misty was enough to stifle any hope he had of Ash handling the situation maturely. He tried to paint on a smile, but a dispirited expression was all he could muster. 

Ash bowed politely, as he reintroduced himself to the Sensational Sisters. 

"You all remember Ash Ketchum, are own full time clown. Nice moves by the way." Clark remarked sarcastically. 

Ash sneered at Clark. "Hey!..." he paused, his anger fading into a large grin. "I work part-time, buddy!" Ash corrected jokingly before turning on the charm for the Sensational Sisters. "It's a pleasure and a privilege to see you all again. You three are even lovelier than I remember." Ash complimented three of the sisters as Misty seemed to disappear into the background. 

The sisters were more than happy to accept the flattery from this dashing young man. "Thank you very much," said Daisy, wondering how many guys were going to come on to her that day. 

"It's great to see you again too, Ash. You've, like, really grown." Lily said, eyeing him in inappropriate locations. 

"Yeah, are you single?" Violet queried, trying to get a rise out of Misty. 

Misty tried to hide her dissatisfaction with being ignored, and now having to deal with her sister hitting on Ash. Although, she was indeed interested in his answer to the question. 

Ash let out a chuckle, as if this was a ridiculous question. "No, I don't, and never have had a girlfriend. I'm not much of a catch, I guess." Ash shrugged as the girls stood, stupefied. They were trying to figure out if he was being serious. But before anyone had a chance to ask him so, his focus was already on Misty. 

"Hey you..." he said softly, smiling. 

"Hey..." she said just as softly. 

He stood silent for a few moments, as if waiting for something. Then, suddenly, he leaned in a bit and whispered "Don't look now, but there's a Caterpie right by your-"

His whisper was just loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, but Misty's scream was probably heard all over Kanto at that moment. 

Without even taking the time to look down, she made a swift leap into Ash's arms. Her whole body shook with fear. "Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" she hollered, gripping tighter to Ash, who's body also began to shake. 

Misty's eyes, which were shut tight, opened inquiringly. She then heard Ash laughing, and everyone else joined in. Disturbed, she separated herself from him, and looked back at where she was standing. The spot was empty, except for some flattened grass, and a few dandelions popping out of the ground. She had been tricked. He made her look stupid. She was furious, and she would not let him get away with it. She went with her first instinct, her hand flying up in Ash's direction. However, it was stopped in mid-slap by another, stronger arm. It was Ash's. He had intercepted her. He used his grip to pull her into him. 

"Sorry, I was just curious to see if you've over come your fear yet. Besides, how else was I going to get a hug from you?" he asked playfully, giving her a wink. 

Misty was surprised by the excuse. But his familiar smile easily dissolved her anger. As they stood a few inches apart, she realized how tall he had become, and she liked it. The last time she saw him, he was just under six feet. He must be at least six-foot two now. 

Ash didn't take notice of Misty studying him. His focus was on Prof. Oak, who was looking at him in disapproval. 

"So, Ash, how would you like to show these gorgeous sisters around the Pokemon Reserve?" Clark asked the scruffy young man who was drawn away from his staring contest with Oak. 

"Sure. It's fine with me. But I'm surprised you didn't volunteer for the job yourself." Ash said in an inquisitive tone. 

"Oh, I'll be joining you soon, after I finish up with some research I left in the Lab. So, how about it ladies? Do you approve?" 

"Sure, it's fine with me," Daisy stated. 

"Okay," Lily agreed. 

"Sounds great," Misty happily accepted. 

"Whatever," Violet shrugged. 

Prof. Oak's expression was unchanged. 

Clark had a sly smirk on his face "Great, so it's all set! Try not to charm them too much while I'm gone. The tall blonde's for me," Clark winked, while nudging Ash with his elbow."

Ash shook his head at the hopeless flirt before him while noticing Daisy's uneasy expression. If Ash didn't know Clark better, he would have swore that he was related to Brock in some way. But he did know him better, and he was both amused, and shocked by his techniques. In his opinion, Clark was a very twisted man, and Ash liked that about him. 

"All right, let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." Ash announced as the group started off. The three sisters were already half way down the road, and Ash and Misty looked to one another, perfectly content to casually stroll together. 

Prof. Oak couldn't ignore the worry that he felt. "Ash," The Professor called. Ash turned back around, the gap between the three sisters and Ash and Misty increasing. "Behave yourself..." He looked from Ash to Misty, his tone was cautious, but caring. "Don't complicate things." 

Ash could feel his stomach tighten, and his fists followed suit. He quietly turned away from Prof. Oak to give a warm smile to Misty, as if directing her to continue walking. She got the hint, and did so, but not before hearing Ash reply back. 

"You are the last person who should be giving me such advice, Professor," he voiced dangerously. He then quickly joined Misty as if nothing happened. 

The Professor's head hang low, upset that his concern had been justified. 

"He has a point." Clark commented, while Prof. Oak looked at him in annoyance before heading back into his house. Clark watched Ash and the women disappear into the forested area before also joining the Professor inside. 

--------------

They had already treaded deep into the forest part of the Reserve, Ash was now ahead of the group, leading the way. All the sisters couldn't believe just how large this Reserve was. They felt that they had been walking for miles, it really seemed like a forest. They had spotted several Pokemon along the way. Ash even stopped to identify some of them, as he knew which trainer they belonged to. 

All the girls appeared to be enjoying themselves, and Ash was being both pleasant, and entertaining. However, Violet was not feeling too entertained. In fact, she was quite bored. 

They made their way passed a few Kakuna. The bug Pokemon going unnoticed by Misty, but not by Violet who got it in her head to do a bit of teasing to cure her boredom. 

"Who ever heard of a grown woman being afraid of Bug Pokemon." Misty stopped to glare at her sister. 

"I don't know, I think it's pretty cute," Ash mentioned in passing. 

Misty was surprised at this admittance, a blush rising to her cheeks. "You do?" she questioned curiously. 

He turned around to face Misty. His stride was now backwards. "Well...yeah. It's nice to see your vulnerable side. It doesn't show up too often. It reminds me that, despite your tough exterior, you have fears just like anyone else, and that, sometimes, you need someone to help you-to take care of you. I like that you come to me for that. It makes me feel special that you trust me in that way," Ash finished off with a warm, reminiscent smile. 

A scowl reluctantly appeared on Misty's face. She wouldn't let him get away with a comment like that. "Please, I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself quite well, thank you very much. And, for your information, I'm not as bad as I used to be. What happened earlier was just a fluke. I'm usually quite calm around bug types now, and I only got scared before because I wasn't expecting it., and..." Misty noticed that everyone was looking at her strangely. "What? What is it?" 

"Misty, don't look now but..." Daisy started, pointing her finger in Misty's direction. 

"There's a Metapod hanging right by your head." Ash concluded, a troubled expression on his face. 

Misty rolled her eyes, totally unconvinced. "Nice try, guys, but you got to be pretty desperate to think I'd fall for that again." Misty answered in annoyance, turning her head to view what she assumed would be nothing but air. However, instead, her eyes came face to face with a Metapod that was suspended from the tree above her. It's dull eyes stared back at her. 

The scream was loud, and Ash got the brunt of it as Misty once again pounced on him. 

"Get it away!!!!!" she yelled. 

Ash looked down at Misty, who had buried her face in the nook of his neck. "You were saying?" he commented, referring to her post-Metapod run-in speech. 

But, to his surprise, she had no comeback. She just looked up to stare at him pleadingly. 

Sighing, and with Misty wrapped around him, he proceeded to walk further along the path to escape the offending, but perfectly harmless, Metapod. When he was sure they were at a decent distance, he stopped to tap Misty on the shoulder. "It's gone now," he assured her, as she slightly loosened her hold on him. Without letting go, she quickly surveyed the area to make sure it was safe. Unfortunately, she was immediately shocked again, when Clark popped out of nowhere, and startled everybody. 

"Hey guys! Miss me?" 

This time Ash could feel Misty's nicely manicured nails digging into his skin. 

"I hate you." He growled in Clarks direction, hoping that Misty would release him sometime soon before he started to bleed. 

--------------

Delia was still furiously cleaning the house in preparation for the dinner that night. Of course, with Mimey around there really wasn't much to clean, but since her son started living at home again, she'd always manage to find something to do. She looked at the mess left around the living room where Ash had spent most of his morning. She didn't understand that son of hers. She thought he would be excited when he found out Misty and her sisters were coming to Pallet. But instead, he just seemed extremely agitated. Especially today. Although he did leave rather early for Prof. Oak's place, which is something he never did...Especially after what happened last year. She just hoped that whatever feelings he was having about the situation would be bettered by Misty. He always seemed so much happier when he was traveling with her. Perhaps she was the answer to this as well. 

Delia then proceeded to lift up the couch cushions, a place that never failed to hold some loose change and/or cookie crumbs. But to her surprise, today there seemed to be a slightly torn, sloppily folded piece of yellowing paper smashed between the cushions. Interested, she opened the letter which read as follows: 

_Dear Ash, _

I was just watching an old rerun of the Orange League Championships. I bet you can guess from which year it was from. I was so proud of you that day...And you know what? I made a wish about you back then. I had wished that you would achieve your dream to become a Pokemon Master. I sort of adopted it as my own dream-to see you succeed, it would make me so happy. So now, just remember, it's not just your dream, it's mine as well. Feel the pressure, baby! 

Anyway, I love it here at the gym. Everyday I learn more and more about water Pokemon, and everyday I feel so blessed to be able to live out my goal right here at home. I still meet tons of new people, and I still face lots of challenges. It's funny, if I hadn't been forced to return to Cerulean, I would never had known that my true calling would be leading a gym. To think, at one time I'd have rather been in a bug-filled forest than be home with my sisters. How things change, huh? 

So, I guess you're wondering what exactly is the point to all this, and why it was so important. Well...I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. I mean, it's been so long since we've been face-to-face. After watching you on TV, I just got this urge...this really, really brave urge to tell you something...something I've been feeling for a long time. It's the only thing about me that you don't know...It's the only secret left. I've been totally in love with you.(I'm so nervous just writing that) It's true. I don't know when it happened, and I don't know...why I fell so hard for you, but I did. You're the one-the one for me. I can't explain it in words. But when we're together, it just feels right... 

The only problem is, I don't know how you feel. That's why I wrote this in a letter. Call me chicken if you want(and I bet you are), but I've tried to say it before, and I just never got up the nerve. Well, now I said it, and I won't lie, I'm hoping, beyond all hopes, that you feel the same way. But, in the (large)chance that you don't, please understand that it's okay. I won't be mad at you, and I still want us to be friends, because even if we can't be together in "that" way, I don't want us to loose the great thing we have going with our friendship. I'll treasure any answer that you give me, because no matter what, friend or boyfriend, you will always be the most important person in my life, and I will always love you. 

Well, I guess it would be silly to say anything else now, so... 

Love, 

Misty 

After reading the last few sentences Delia felt very guilty. She knew that was something her son most likely did not want her seeing. But maybe this would explain why he seemed so torn lately. She wondered for a while how long Ash had had this letter, which didn't seem new, nor particularly old. Oh well, it's none of her business, even though she was his mother, and he should feel comfortable talking about these things with her. She shook her head, as if physically trying to remove her fears of distance between her and Ash out of her mind. 

Her current priority was placing this letter back where it was, so that Ash wouldn't know that she-Wait! What if someone else finds it there? 

"Mimey!" she called out, an idea popping into her head. 

"Mr. Mime!" the clown Pokemon was there in a flash, awaiting it's trainer's orders. 

"Could you put this in one of Ash's dresser draws upstairs, and if he asks about it, tell him you found it in the couch and assumed it was his?" 

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime agreed, and quickly sped off to do Delia's bidding. 

Relieved, she wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead, straightened out the cushions, and headed into the kitchen to check on the dinner. 

--------------

Clark had managed to somehow convince Misty's sisters to venture the rest of the way into the Reserve with him, while pairing off Ash and Misty for some alone time. The two trainers sat peacefully on the hill, overlooking the Reserve. A few inches of lush grass separated the two, and the only sound present was being created by a few chirping Pidgies flying above them. 

Ash couldn't figure out why Clark was so bent on getting him and Misty together. It didn't concern him in any way, and he couldn't see how it benefited his relationship with Daisy, considering the other two Yawa sister's were still tagging along. And Ash would be lying if he said he didn't mind being alone with Misty. It was beyond awkward at the moment. 

He tried to think up a topic of interest, something they could maybe share a laugh over. That's when he remembered the conversation he had observed earlier that day. 

"Hey, I hear Lily has a thing for Tracey." 

Misty grinned widely at the subject. "Yup, it should be really interesting when he shows up. Last time they were together, Lily was acting like a big goofball," she giggled at the memory. 

"Forget about Tracey, what about when May shows up. That's what's going to be fun to watch," Ash stated mischievously. 

Misty was perplexed by Ash's remark. "May? You mean Gary's little sister? What about her?" 

Ash started to laugh quite loudly at these questions. "Little sister?! May's twenty six years old! She and Tracey are dating," he chuckled out. 

Misty's eyes went wide, she was beyond amused. "You're kidding?! Oh my God! Poor Lily...Wait," Misty paused in contemplation. "How did you know Lily liked Tracey?" she questioned, suspicious. 

A small blush rose to Ash's cheeks. He was caught. "Uh..." 

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one I saw watching us from the window. And that was you're shadow I saw when we were having coffee with Prof. Oak. Why didn't you say anything? Why were you spying?" 

"I wasn't spying!" he stated defensively, his fist clenched in protest. His voice significantly lowered for the next sentence. "I just wasn't ready to say hello yet. I-I had things to do." He hoped that she would let the matter rest. 

To his surprise, she did just that as they were once again surrounded by silence. 

Misty couldn't believe how quickly things had become awkward as soon as her sisters had left. Ash seemed like a totally different person. It was as if he didn't really want to talk to her, which was especially strange considering all the flirting he was doing before. Could things still not be normal between them yet? 

Ash had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He wished he hadn't let Clark whisk away Misty's sisters. It was so much easier to talk when they were around. "So, looking forward to dinner?" Ash asked as casually as he could, snapping Misty out of thought. 

"Huh?" she answered distractedly, "Oh, yeah, of course. Your mom is cooking right? I always enjoyed the meals she prepared." 

"Yeah..." Ash agreed while trying not to look at Misty. "Is it weird being back here?" He attempted to further the conversation. 

Misty looked up to the clear blue sky, pondering the question. "Um...not so much weird, as it is nostalgic, you know? It's kind of like going back in time. This place really hasn't changed at all, except for maybe Prof. Oak's lab becoming bigger." She explained. "What about your house, is it still the same? Any changes?' 

He shook his head. "Nope. Still the same old place, white picket fence, Mimey, and all." 

She giggled at the mention of the Pokemon's name. It also helped to remind her of something she had wanted to ask him while they were walking through the Reserve. "Ash, where are your Pokemon? I didn't see them around." 

"Oh, well that's because they are in their Pokeballs back at the lab." Seeing her confused expression he began to explain. "You see, when we were young Prof. Oak used to let out all the Pokemon so they could roam around the Reserve. But he has so many now, that even with my, Clark and Tracey's help it would be way too much work to take care of all of them within a day. Especially when it comes time to find and return them back to their Pokeballs. So, Tracey and the Professor worked out a system. They would release half of the Pokemon one day, and the next day the other half would be released. And they would continue the schedule alternating between the two groups." 

"And tomorrow is when the group your Pokemon are in get released." Misty added in comprehension. 

"Right!" 

She understood the situation, but that still didn't explain, "Where's Pikachu?" 

Ash's brow furrowed a bit at this question. "On my bed, decorating my covers with yellow fur and Ketchup stains," he mused. "Don't worry, you'll see him tonight." 

She nodded. "What about you? Do you still train with them? You know, since you stopped competing, and everything..." Misty knew this was a sensitive area, so she tried to sound as nonchalant as she could. 

Ash was silent for a while, but he was expecting the query. He wasn't fooled. Her question was more than it appeared. He was careful not to delve too deep when answering, because there was a lot he could say, and very little that she'd agree with. "Yeah, everyday, but we haven't stopped competing. We still have Pokemon battles, just not as often as we used to. Not that many experienced trainers wander around Pallet. So most of the time I have my Pokemon battle against each other. You should try it, it's a great work out for them." He was satisfied with his answer, feeling proud to have controlled himself. He knew that had he gotten into it, he would have never stopped. He had to forget about it, get over it. 

"Maybe I will. You know, people tell me I'm a pretty decent trainer. How about we have a battle someday soon..." Misty extended her hand, a small grin on her face. 

She set the bait. 

He didn't think too long about this one. "....Pikachu has been getting bored lately, so why not? You're on." Ash accepted, taken her hand in a friendly shake, sealing the deal. 

And he was hooked. 

Misty was pleased with herself as she awaited Ash to let go of her, but when she saw that he wasn't releasing her hand, she looked up and finally came into contact with his eyes. 

He was staring at her. It even seemed like there was a faint blush on his cheeks, but Misty wasn't sure. What she was sure of was the temperature increasing with every second that his eyes scanned over hers. 

"Are they jealous?" he asked, still looking at her. 

Misty didn't quite understand what he meant by that. "Jealous? Who?" 

"Your sisters. They used to always tease you about being a runt. So are they jealous that you've now become the most sensational sister?" 

Misty began to blush deeply after Ash finished elaborating. She was shocked that he would say something like that, and the fact that he was still holding her hand and staring at her was not helping matters. 

"Uh...that-that might just be your opinion." She was beyond embarrassed. Her eyes made an effort to stray from his. 

"It's fact, trust me," he said firmly, surveying her smooth skin, and aquatic eyes. Her long flowing hair framed her face to perfection. He was gently holding her hand now, as it mostly rested on his leg. 

Misty really didn't know how to respond to this compliment. The three-sixty that Ash's personality just performed was confusing the hell out of her. She didn't understand it. How could he, in one moment, go from practically avoiding her, to not taking his eyes off of her? It didn't make sense. Her nerves began to get the best of her, and when that happened, she went on the defensive. 

"You know, they weren't the only ones who used to make fun of my looks. I remember a certain Pokemon trainer who used to call me an ugly scrawny tomboy. I never thought the day would come when he'd be admitting that he thought I was beautiful," she boldly stated. 

It was Ash's turn to be embarrassed. Well, he certainly wasn't go to continue complimenting her if she was going to throw that in his face. "Who said I thought you were beautiful? I just said sensational. Sensational could be referring to any number of things. Maybe I thought you were a sensational dresser, or a sensational conversationalist, or a sensational cook- Okay, well, lets be serious, cooking, that's beyond being a stretch." Ash taunted teasingly. 

Misty growled playfully, pretending to be angry. Telling Misty she was a bad cook was the only insult Ash could state without being beaten over the head with a mallet. 

She reached over with her free hand and gave Ash a playful punch on the shoulder. 

He then reacted as if he was badly injured by this. He pretended to fall unconscious as he lay back onto the grass. His hand was still intertwined with Misty's. 

She let out a laugh and followed suit, relaxing into the grass beside him. 

Ash soon turned onto his side so he was facing Misty. As he looked at her, Ash couldn't help being drawn in. "You know, you were right. I do think you're beautiful." 

Misty was caught off guard by the comment and by Ash pulling her arm over to his side. Her body turned toward his. Once again, their eyes met. 

"Ash..." Their faces were inches apart. Misty could feel Ash's warm breath tickle her lips. 

He gazed at her longingly. He wanted so badly to just reach over a little further, and close the gap between them. But... 

Misty's heart raced. It seemed as if Ash was going to kiss her. It was such a perfect moment. But, for some reason, he began to pull away, abruptly releasing her arm. Soon after, he sat up. 

His heart got caught in his throat. "Idiot," he mumbled to himself in a punishing tone. 

"What's wrong?" Misty asked in concern as she sat up as well. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Um...it's getting kind of late. We should start heading back." 

His head was stooped over, and she couldn't make out his features through his longish hair. She wanted desperately to see his face. 

She soon got her wish because Ash lifted his head to speak. His face didn't seem upset, but his smile was clearly forced. "My mom will kill me if I make you late for dinner. Besides, I'm sure you want to go back to the Professor's place. You know, change your clothes, maybe do something with your hair," Ash suggested, motioning at her appearance. 

Misty didn't reply right away, giving Ash time to begin walking back toward the lab, putting distance between him and Misty. 

Misty eventually realized that he had insulted her once again. This time he was going to receive more than a playful punch. That is, if she ever caught up with him. "Hey! Get back here! What's the matter with my hair, huh?! And I like this dress!" she screamed out, outraged as she ran to catch him. 

  


A/N: Okay, I am beyond exhausted right now as I sit at my computer in my non-air-conditioned room in 90(+ temperature. This was a looooooong chapter(for me, anyway). There was a lot of setting up to do, and I wanted to fit everything in. So, if you caught all the mangled relationships, and tons of back-story references in this, you'll know to prepare for a very long story. The only thing I'm upset about not fitting in is the May/Tracey/Lily meeting. I really needed that for comedy relief. Anyway, I hope I didn't overload you guys with info. Or non-info as it were. I just wanted to give you a good chapter since I made you all wait so long for an update. So, I guess the only thing left to say is, please review. Reviews are one of the few things that get me in the mood to write. Go figure. ^^;;;;;;; 


End file.
